Blue AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. This music video features many blue-colored characters (or characters who wear blue) from different movies, cartoons, and video games. Gallery Blooregard-q-kazoo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-5.66.jpg|Bloo Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue Blu rio.png|Blu Blueberry Muffin holds the bucket of berries.jpg|Blueberry Muffin Coraline.jpg|Coraline Amy Mizuno-0.png|Ami Mizuno Gil-bubble-guppies.png|Gil 60fps Full Two-faced Lovers 裏表ラバーズ - Hatsune Miku 初音ミク Project DIVA English Romaji ドリーミーシアター|Hatsune Miku LapisTwo.png|Lapis Lazuli Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson The Genie.png|Genie Stitch-guitar.png|Stitch Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3875.jpg|Alice Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle Maxresdefault aoki lapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis AokiReika.png|Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty Corey Riffin.png|Corey Geo-1-.jpg|Geo Hqdefault Rein gdfhgfdgdsdf.jpg|Rein SapphireRedone.png|Sapphire Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor Joy-inside-out-77.9.jpg|Joy Die-Trolls-Branch.png|Branch Bennythebull.png|Benny The Bull Tween4.gif|Bella Bubbles.png|Bubbles Model buster color.jpg|Buster Bunny Orphan-girl.png|Anne Marie 220px-Lana SM.png|Lana It's Dawn DP 2.png|Dawn Lucina SSB4.png|Lucina ParaPara.jpg|ParaPara Aquata.jpg|Aquata The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3098.jpg|The Smurfs Milhouse van houten.jpg|Milhouse Van Houten CatBoy PNG 2.png|Catboy Princess Luna .png|Princess Luna Icy.png|Icy Gumball jumps.png|Gumball Aiko Senoo.png|Aiko Senoo Snow white Update.png|Snow White Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling Annie-0.png|Annie Boomer.jpg|Boomer Carlos Ramon.jpg|Carlos Hanon.jpg|Fanon Hosho Minto's Grin.png|Mint Aizawa Vladimir Trunkov as Shere Khan.png|Vladimir Trunkov Fairy Godmother picture.png|Fairy Godmother Wakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Wakko Warner Caterpillar in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|The Caterpillar Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory Silvermist5.png|Silvermist Trixie Lulamoon.png|Trixie Elsa Render.jpg|Elsa Yang (Soccer).png|Yang Radicles.png|Radicles Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony).jpg|Rainbow Dash Snap (ChalkZone).png|Snap Oswald the Octopus.jpg|Oswald Mr. Bump is sacred.jpg|Mr. Bump The Backyardigans Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png|Pablo Princess Ember.png|Ember Cinderella as Pablo.jpg|Cinderella Thomas,PercyandtheCoal54.png|Thomas Pupcake.png|Pupcake Oggy Smiles.png|Oggy Clipjasminebird.gif|Jasmine Mordecai-0.png|Mordecai Lucy.gif|Lucy Van Pelt 1 LadyKluck.jpg|Lady Kluck Froggo-histeria-79 2.jpg|Froggo Jewel -3.jpg|Jewel Bozzly.jpeg|Bozzly 637169C2-6AB4-43AA-A013-5AAA9AAE340A.png|Lapis Sally Carrera also as Tracy.jpg|Sally Carrera Profile_art_-_Blondie_Lockes.jpg|Blondie Lockes Sonic_as_buzz.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Eeyore-winter.png|Eeyore Mirror_Clemont.png|Clemont Grover_in_Follow_That_Bird.jpg|Grover Jessicake_art.png|Jessicake Inky_(PacMan).jpg|Inky Mr_Dewey_KH.png|Dewey Duck KAITO_V3.png|Kaito Milo-Pecezuelos.png|Milo Lavender.png|Lavender Merryweather.png|Merryweather Sunil_Nelva.png|Sunil Nelva Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png|Bodi Bianca (short).png|Bianca Magra.PNG|Magra Ragear.jpg|Ragear SC4 Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper Blue-Beast-Morpher-Ranger.png|Blue Ranger Yukito ritona age 18 by ltdtaylor1970 db4xbrc-pre.jpg|Tyler Klause It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper Lyrics Yo, listen up here's a story About a little guy That lives in a blue world And all day and all night And everything he sees is just blue Like him inside and outside Blue his house With a blue little window And a blue Corvette And everything is blue for him And himself and everybody around Cause he ain't got nobody to listen I'm blue Da ba dee da ba di Da ba dee da ba di Da ba dee da ba di Da ba dee da ba di Da ba dee da ba di Da ba dee da ba di I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa I have a blue house with a blue window Blue is the colour of all that I wear Blue are the streets and all the trees are too I have a girlfriend and she is so blue Blue are the people here that walk around Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside Blue are the words I say and what I think Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa I have a blue house with a blue window Blue is the colour of all that I wear Blue are the streets and all the trees are too I have a girlfriend and she is so blue Blue are the people here that walk around Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside Blue are the words I say and what I think Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Inside and outside Blue his house with a blue little window And a blue Corvette And everything is blue for him and himself And everybody around 'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa Category:AMVs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos